The present invention relates to an electrical connecting member for connecting cords, and particularly to one for connecting cords of Christmas lamps such that the Christmas lamps cords can be connected to have a net-like shape or a branch-like shape, as shown in FIG. 4.
Referring to FIG. 5, a heretofore known connecting member 2 includes a holding box part 21, a connecting part 22 and a covering part 23. The connecting member 2 is used for connecting cords 1 and 1'.
The holding box part 21 has two gaps 211 on two sides, and two flanges 212 standing out from from upper edges thereof.
The connecting part 22 has two confining chambers 221 and two conducting chips 222,223 substantially held within a respective one of the chambers 221. The conducting chips 222, 223 are each connected to a respective one of wires of the cord 1 at lower portion thereof, and project out from the upper side of the connecting part 22.
The covering part 23 substantially has an inverted "U" shape, and has a projecting surface 232 and two inwardly extended edges 231.
In combination, referring to FIG. 6, the connecting part 22 is housed inside the holding box part 21, and the wires of the cord 1 are connected to a respective one of the conducting chips 222, 223. The cord 1' is positioned on the top of the connecting member 22, and confined by the gaps 211 of the holding box part 21. Then, the covering part 23 is connected to the holding box part 21 with the extended edges 231 engaging the flanges 212 of the holding box part 21. Thus, the projecting surface 232 depresses the cord 1' for protective coverings of the cord 1' to be penetrated by a respective one of the conducting chips 222 and 223. Consequently, the wires of the cord 1' are each electrically connected to a respective one of the chips 222 and 223. _p However, it is found that the connecting member 2 has disadvantages as follows.
1. The cord 1' is likely to be unwarily moved when the covering part is being connected to the holding box part 21, although the gaps 211 are provided for confining it. Consequently, the chips 222 or 223 cannot properly connect the wires, as shown in FIG. 7.
2. The cord 1' is also likely to be moved in a way that the chips 222 and 223 connect wrong wires of the cord 1' causing the whole Christmas lamps to short-circuit.